The Mane Seven vs. Thunderwing
This is how The Mane Seven vs. Thunderwing goes in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Rainbow Dash (EG), Pinkie Pie (EG), Rarity (EG), Applejack (EG), Fluttershy (EG), and Sunset Shimmer try to open the door but it won't budge Twilight Sparkle: It won't budge. Rainbow Dash (EG): Thunderwing must've locked it. Pinkie Pie (EG): Where do you think he keeps the key? Rarity (EG): Bases don't need keys, darling. Applejack (EG): Besides, the door doesn't have a lock. Fluttershy (EG): Then how do we get in? Sunset Shimmer: Maybe we should try using magic to breach the armor of Thunderwing's fortress. hologram of Thunderwing appears Thunderwing: It'll take more than your magic to breach the armor of my fortress. Surrender now and I'll consider sparing your lives. Twilight Sparkle: What?! Rainbow Dash (EG): We will never surrender! Pinkie Pie (EG): Besides, we are friends! Rarity (EG): And friends never surrender! Applejack (EG): We all know that yer doin' this just to get your grubby servos on Twilight's crown. Fluttershy (EG): Yeah. Sunset Shimmer: So give it back. Thunderwing: Ha. The Element of Magic is under my protection now. And if you won't surrender, so be it. I leave you to your own destruction. hologram of Thunderwing disappears Mane Seven break the door open and enter Thunderwing's fortress and the hologram of Thunderwing appears Thunderwing: Twilight, my you are a powerful one. But breaking into my fortress? You overstepped yourself. Twilight Sparkle: That was just the beginning, Thunderwing. Rainbow Dash (EG): Give us the crown and we'll spare you. Pinkie Pie (EG): Yeah. Rarity (EG): Yeah. Applejack (EG): No way. Fluttershy (EG): You won't win. Sunset Shimmer: You'll never get Twilight's crown. hologram of Thunderwing disappears Mane Seven gasp hologram of Thunderwing appears Thunderwing: The Element of Magic will never be yours, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: We look forward to debating that with you in person. Rainbow Dash (EG): That's right, tough guy. Pinkie Pie (EG): You've been taking the tough guy act for way too long! Rarity (EG): Now it's time for some payback. Applejack (EG): And it's gonna really hurt. Fluttershy (EG): Yeah. Sunset Shimmer: You'd better prepare yourself. hologram of Thunderwing disappears Mane Seven continue on their way hologram of Thunderwing appears Thunderwing: You cannot hope to overcome my defenses, heroes. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, yes we can. Rainbow Dash (EG): Cause hope comes from trust. Pinkie Pie (EG): And trust comes from friendship. Rarity (EG): And that's what makes us friends. Applejack (EG): For we trust each other. Fluttershy (EG): And since we trust each other, it gives us hope. Sunset Shimmer: So be ready, Thunderwing. hologram of Thunderwing disappears Mane Seven stop at another locked door hologram of Thunderwing appears Thunderwing: Come no further, heroes. My sacred vaults are no place for your Magic of Friendship. Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash (EG): Pinkie Pie (EG): Rarity (EG): Applejack (EG): Fluttershy (EG): Sunset Shimmer: [They enter the vaults and see the Element of Magic Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash (EG): Pinkie Pie (EG): Rarity (EG): Applejack (EG): Fluttershy (EG): Sunset Shimmer: reaches for the Element of Magic, but it floats away from her Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash (EG): Pinkie Pie (EG): Rarity (EG): Applejack (EG): Fluttershy (EG): Sunset Shimmer: comes up from a platform and grabs the Element of Magic Thunderwing: Did you really think it would be that easy? Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash (EG): Pinkie Pie (EG): Rarity (EG): Applejack (EG): Fluttershy (EG): Sunset Shimmer: Thunderwing: I shall remain where I am. This vantage point will provide an excellent view of your defeat. platform Thunderwing is in creates a shield around him and the Element of Magic and creates a giant hologram of Thunderwing with just his torso, arms, and head above the platform. Thunderwing: My will controls this entire chamber, heroes. I need only close my hand to crush the life out of you. Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash (EG): Pinkie Pie (EG): Rarity (EG): Applejack (EG): Fluttershy (EG): Sunset Shimmer: [Thunderwing uses his machine to Thunderwing: Do you see now, Twilight. This is MY kingdom! Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash (EG): Pinkie Pie (EG): Rarity (EG): Applejack (EG): Fluttershy (EG): Sunset Shimmer: